The Rest Of Forever
by Andatariel.x
Summary: Stan has finally confessed he's in love with Kyle and Kyle loves him back. But now he has to break up with Wendy and hurting someone you care about is never easy. Stendy & Style. Probably a one shot.


The Rest Of Forever.

I'd fallen in love, I was supposed to be in love with my girlfriend, my girlfriend who would be anxiously waiting at Starks Pond for me to get there and tell her what the hell was wrong with me and how we could fix it, but we couldn't, we couldn't because I was in love with Kyle Broflovski and he loved me back.

When Kyle finally told me he loved me he told me over MSN, I'd gotten stupidly jealous of Gregory for asking to hang out with him and I'd literally fallen apart over it but I was denying like mad that I knew it was because I was in love with him and because Gregory was not only really cool but totally gorgeous too and then Kyle said he'd been on the phone to Bebe and she'd asked outright if he fancied me and he told her "I think I kinda do."

When that had flashed on the screen it was like my heart could have exploded, I was so happy I started to cry and I replied "Well we're screwed. I think I might too" it felt like the most pathetic thing to say because I wanted to tell him how glad I was, how much I loved him, how in a way I always had…

Kyle said he expected me to say "Eww" which made me cry harder because honestly the reason I never told him was that I had thought his reaction would have been just that. I didn't tell him that though, I told him "I think I'm kinda in love with you," and he said "I'm know I'm in love with you."

Then he was finally mine. But I was still with Wendy.

Which brought me to where I was standing awkwardly at Starks Pond trying to finish with my longterm girlfriend because I'd somehow managed to fall for my best friend.

Breaking up with Wendy was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done in my whole life.

I looked at her sat on the bench and she didn't even smile but she did hug me when I got there.

"You said you needed to tell me something?" She mumbled looking down at her hands.

"I'm so sorry," Was all I could say. Part of me still loved her only somehow somewhere along the line my love for her and my love for Kyle had switched and I couldn't even pinpoint when.

"You're breaking up with me?" She asked still not looking at me.

"I'm sorry…" I felt useless, I just wanted to apologize over and over but I knew nothing I could say would make any difference, no amount of apologies was going to stop this from hurting her.

Hurting her was the last thing I wanted but at the same time I knew in my heart that if I didn't hurt her I was going to hurt myself and Kyle instead and I couldn't do that, I'd already spent too long denying I loved him and once he knew there was nothing else I could do.

"It was nothing you did…" I said finally.

"Then why can't we fix it, Stan? I'd do anything…" Wendy replied tears spilling down her face.

"I'm just not in love with you anymore," I tried to explain because I didn't want to drag Kyle into it.

"But you were, you might be again if we try!" Wendy protested standing up.

"I can't…" I said still trying not to tell her my real reason because if I could I would have at least spared her that.

"It's someone else," she said sadly still not looking at me.

I looked down at the floor beginning to cry. "I'm in love with someone else yes."

"Kyle, it's Kyle, I knew it…" Wendy looked at me now, pissed off, hurt eyes shining with tears.

"Yes," I replied and waited as she went quiet before finally asking "Do you hate me?"

"No, I hate him," Wendy replied still looking right at me.

"I'm sorry," I repeated again.

"Well I'll be waiting for you, just so you know," Wendy said hugging her arms around her body.

"Don't wait forever, you have to live, find someone who is perfect…" I tried to say, I didn't just want to flat out tell her there was no chance of me coming back.

"YOU were perfect," She sobbed, those tears pulled at my heart because goddamn I still loved her and I'd miss her, but as a friend.

"No, I wasn't," I told her honestly. I'd smoked behind her back, got drunk when I knew she hated it, even done drugs and flashed Clyde for his birthday, both of which she'd have wanted to kill me for.

"I have to go…" Wendy said grabbing her bag, "Goodbye Stan. I love you," she added before walking away.

So I let her go.

"Kenny…" I said into the phone trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"You did it?" Kenny asked from the other end of the line.

"I did… oh God, Ken I really hurt her and I care about her, a hell of a lot but…" I was still trying to keep myself together as I walked into town heading for the shop.

"But you love Kyle," Kenny finished for me, "You did the right thing," He assured me.

"I know," I told him through the tears. "I really do love Kyle."

"It's going to be okay, she'll live, she might be sad for a while but she'll get over it I promise," And I knew right then that this was why I phoned Kenny first, because he knows how to deal with these things, he knows just the right thing to say when I need him to.

"I know, God, Kenny I love Kyle and he loves me too!" It was hitting me now, I was shaking like hell because I'd just hurt someone I loved but Kenny was right, I'd done the right thing.

"Dude I know," Kenny laughed sounding like he was about to cry too.

"Dude, I'm in love, dude I feel like a total twat but it's worth it…" Now I really was crying, it was from a mixture of the guilt, the pain, and the overwhelming feeling of knowing I'd found exactly who I wanted by my side for the rest of forever.

"Don't feel like a twat Stan, go buy some cigs smoke a few, try and calm the shakes and be happy, okay? Be goddamn happy!" Kenny laughed at me and I could tell now that he was crying too.

"Okay, I'll phone you later yeah?" I said laughing too because Kennys laugh was contagious as hell.

"You better! I love you man," came the reply.

"I love you too dude," I told him back hanging up the phone as I entered the shop for cigarettes.

I had to borrow a lighter from someone but as the nicotine streamed into my lungs I felt better, better enough to send Kyle a quick text "I'm all yours now. I did it, she guessed why though. I love you 333 xxx"

When I finally got to talk to him the first thing I managed was "I love you."

Then up flashed "I love you too 3" And there went my heart with that little flip thing it does whenever he says that now and I knew right then that everything was going to be okay, that Wendy would heal and that me and Kyle would have the rest of forever.

* * *

A/N: Written from experience, something that actually just happened in my life actually.  
Something that's still going on so who knows if this'll be a one shot or more but please don't ask me to continue, I'd rather nothing stressful happened to make me want to.


End file.
